spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bidziil Mushrooms
Bidziil is best known for starring as "Ituha's lover" on the series Rivalry as well as being the dominate male of the Cheroniptawpensachickoleeknee pack and the Kajika pack. Mushrooms Bidziil was first seen when he joined the Mushrooms pack as a semi-wild roving male in February of 2012. That same day he joined the pack, he mated with a subordinate female named Ituha . Notably, she would attack any other female who approached him. Their relations would later make them famous. During the time he joined the Mushrooms, they were in a state of turmoil. There were multiple dominance challenges and fights within the ranks. Several of the pack's females got involved but the Mushrooms' dominate male, Jolo , remained unchallenged during the hardships. Bidziil took a role as a subordinate male and the following month, Ituha was discovered to be pregnant. The fights though within the group were not stabilizing and shortly after Ituha was discovered to be pregnant, she began making lead calls and the Mushrooms split in half. Bidziil followed his mate. The following month, on April 12, 2012, Ituha gave birth to thier first litter of six kits but only three of thier offspring survived a burrow raid from the other half of the Mushrooms a few days later. The survivors were Sioux , Tomahawk and Rum . For almost a month, members of the Mushrooms and the splinter group were fluctuant. Bidziil, Ituha, and their three kits remained in the splinter group. Finally, in May 2012, the split was declaired perminant. Cheroniptawpensachickoleeknee Bidziil and Ituha quickly established themselves as the dominate pair of the new pack, unchallenged. However, Bidziil's reighn was short. On June 23, 2012, two days before Ituha gave birth to thier second litter together, he vanished without a trace, leaving Ituha to lead the new pack alone. Where exactly Bidziil went still remains a mystery. Bidziil's younger sister (being as they have the same genetic make-up), Keezheekoni , joined the Cheroniptaws' in August 2012 under Ituha. From June to October, the Cheroniptaws' went without a dominant male. Finally, a roving male from another pack named Barbas immigrated into the group and took over as the dominate male. However, another male named Whiskey joined the group later on and started an ongoing series of dominance fights in December. The battles for dominance between the two finally peaked in January, which was precicely when Bidziil returned to his group. Overthrown, Barbas left the Cheroniptaws' and dissapeared while Bidziil and Whiskey fought violently. Bidziil emerged as victorious and Whiskey left the pack to rove but he, like Bidziil, was not gone for good. Back as the dominate male, Ituha and Bidziil grew the Cheroniptaws' strong and were notorious leaders of their pack as well as stars on the series Rivalry. At the end of February, Ituha was pregnant for the first time in almost a year but the father may not have been Bidziil because the litter was concieved in a time of fighting. However, when Ituha gave birth on March 27, 2013 to another litter of six kits, Bidziil did not kill the kits. It remains to be seen if they are truely his kits. For a few days a couple of weeks after her kits were born, Ituha became seporated from the pack for a few days but found her way back home. In April, Ituha concieved again, but at the end of the month, Bidziil left the Cheroniptaws' again. In May, Ituha was discovered to be pregnant once again and this time, Bidziil was most certainly the father. This time the litter consisted of three kits. That same month, Bidziil returned roving at the Cheroniptaws'. He was seen mating with Ituha that day and she was pregnant again in June. Kajika Bidziil, though not in the Cheroniptaws', was not traveling alone. Another group had formed to the west of Cheroniptaw' territory named the Kajika . Many of the individuals located within the pack shared Bidziil's own genetic make up, suggesting they were reliatives of his. The group consisted of a few subordinate males, including Alo , a brother or cousin, who had assumably lost dominance in another group and had taken a subordinate role within the Kajika. The dominate female was Nijlon . Bidziil assumed dominance in the group but conintued to rove, often appearing at the Starsky and occasionally at the Cheroniptaws'. He has even been encountered near the Jolan once or twice. In August, the dominate female Nijlon gave birth to her first known litter, probably fathered by Bidziil. There were three kits but a wild rival group raided thier burrow five days after the kits were born and killed two of the kits. One son named Langundo was the only survivor. Then, on August 17, 2013, Nijlon was predated. Bidziil was quickly displaced by Cheveyo and forced to take a subordinate role. At the end of August, he left the group for good. Cheroniptawpensachickoleeknee Bidziil took to roving and made an appearance at his old group once or twice before finally rejoining at the end of September. Ituha had been the dominate female of the group for about a month when he returned and took back dominance. The group had also been frequented by rovers from the Kajika. Bidziil returned with his younger sister Keezheekoni. By mid-October, Ituha was pregnant again but the father of the litter was unknown. As of currently, he is the dominate male of the Cheroniptaw' pack. Category:Dominate Males Category:Cheroniptaw Individuals Category:Kajika Pack Members Category:Subordinate Males Category:Mushrooms Individuals